Una sola noche
by Lexylow
Summary: Debia ser una sola noche como con todas las demas mujeres. El plan era sencillo, llevala a un hotel, hazla sentir un inmenso placer, huir mientras dormia y no verla jamas. Pero los planes no siempre sale como uno quiere. Femslash
1. Introducción

Titulo: UNA SOLA NOCHE

Autor: Lexylow.

Derechos: los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran, haría a todos gay, y la pareja principal seria FABERRY o QUINTANA (Además, estaría casada ya con Dianna Agron o Lea Michele). No gano nada con esta historia.

Rango: entre M (por alguna que otra palabra ¿altisonante? Y la relación entre una pareja de mujeres) y por sexo explicito (si es que a eso le puede llamar así) en algún capitulo siguiente.

Categoría: Romance, algo de drama. Y la verdad no sé que mas.

Nota: Para comodidad mía, he cambiado algún nombre y algún apellido de la historia de Glee, y les he puesto su apellido real.  
Historia Faberry, aunque habrá un tercero en discordia luchando por el amor de Beth.  
Cambie las personalidades de algunos personajes y en otros trate de imitar su personalidad.  
De ante mano me disculpo por la gramática o por tener un vocabulario tan pobre.  
**Por cierto soy mexicana pero utilizo constantemente la palabra _follar_ ya que en mi pais se utiliza una palabra para describir eso que a mi parecer es demaciado bulgar, se respeta la opinion de los demas.**

Resumen:

Beth Agron es el tipo de mujer que lo tiene todo, el tipo de mujer que solo pasa una noche en tu alcoba y a la mañana siguiente desaparece con la oscuridad.

La mujer que parece no existir porque cuando la buscas es como si fuera solo tu imaginación gastándote una broma.

Es la mujer de tus sueños, hermosa, inteligente, con buenos modales y dedos que derriten.  
Sus besos son drogas de las que quieres más, pero entre mas tomas mas parece insuficiente.  
Sus ojos que te miran con tanto que juras puedes ver el cielo.  
Un cuerpo lleno de perfectas cuervas, pero del que no estas admitida a tocar.

¿Entiendes por qué parece un sueño?, es una mujer que te toca, te levanta, te hace volar, te lleva a la locura del placer, te complace hasta el cansancio… pero tú jamás podrás tenerla, ni acariciarla.

Es mejor así ¿no?

Debes ser muy afortunada si te la encuentras y te sonríe, porque con una sonrisa suya es obvio que conocerás el placer de los placeres.

No te enamores, solo disfruta mientras puedas, porque a la mañana siguiente, ya no estará a tu lado, la habitación de hotel pagada y el fantasma de sus caricias tatuado en tu piel por siempre.

No la busques, jamás la vas a encontrar. Ni aunque llames a la policía o acudas al mismo lugar donde la conociste.

Cuidado, tiene dos cómplices, sus mejores amigas que te la presentaran. Y cuando le preguntes a ellas por esa mujer, te dirán que la olvides y que no la busques más.

Esa mujer es como el viento, sientes que te acaricia el alma pero por más que luches jamás podrás tenerla en las manos.

Y un día, cuando este leyendo una revista de espectáculos, veras su fotografía y arriba de ella en letras grandes dirá… Beth Agron se caso hoy con una misteriosa mujer. Sonreirás y dirás:_ que suerte, ¿Cómo le hizo para atrapar al mismísimo aire?_

Entonces sabrás, que la mujer de _una sola noche _fue atrapada en las redes de la pasión, la lujuria, la ternura, el amor tal como tú caíste cuando la conociste.


	2. Encuentro: ternura o lujuria, o ¿juntas?

N.A Por alguna extraña razón, okay mas bien por mi estupidez no aclare que los episodios de Glee no ocurrieron... Jamas, Never, numquam... asi que si piensas que Beth es la hija de Puck y mi novia Quinn pues nope...

* * *

_**UNO: Encuentro: ternura o lujuria, o ¿juntas?**_

Era mi primera vez en un lugar de esto, a mis 25 años no era de las personas que hablaban o actuaban tan libremente sobre su sexualidad.

Me aceptaba tal cual era, pero no podía ser tan libre al expresarme con ese tema, quizá se debía a mi religión, a los prejuicios que se pasaban de generación en generación.

Había cumplido la mayoría de mis sueños; recién había terminado la carrera de Medico Cirujano, y casi de inmediato ya estaba trabajando en el hospital general del estado. Tenia un departamento en el centro de la ciudad en uno de los edificios mas caros, una casa de campo a 50 minutos de la ciudad, el auto de mis sueños un Mustang GT rojo, junto a una motocicleta BMW gris.

Esta semana la tenia libre, unas mini vacaciones y lo único que deseaba hacer; era salir y ver otros lugares.  
Dos años y medio viviendo en un hospital, era traumante para cualquiera; mi rutina por ese tiempo era simple, tres cuartos de mi semana dentro de paredes blancas el otro cuarto y quizá menos, me la pasaba durmiendo en mi departamento.

Así que, por persuasión de mis amigas, estaba en este antro de ambiente. Sentada en la barra, con un Martel en mano, mirando a la pista mientras Santana y Brittany estaban bailando con sensualidad. Sonreí abiertamente ante los ojos de las otras mujeres que se comían a mi par de amigas.

-¿puedo invitarte otro trago de lo que bebes?-

Gire mi cabeza hasta ver a la dueña de tan dulce voz. Me tope con unos ojos tan cafés como el chocolate.

-claro- le dije.

Mientras ella le pedía al barman que le sirviera dos de lo mismo que yo bebía, yo dejaba que mis ojos rondaran por todo su cuerpo.

Era una mujer unos centímetros más baja que yo, con un cuerpo curveado perfectamente, con piel morena clara, de cabello negro y ondulado. Unos pechos perfectos para mis manos, y un trasero Ugg que seria excelente para tocar. Dios de mi vida, y esas piernas tan bien torneadas, firmes.

Agradecía a quien demonios había diseñado el vestido negro que esta mujer usaba, y esos zapatos de tacón negro. Piezas importantes que le hacían lucir su sexi cuerpo.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me ofrecía la bebida. Le ofrecí una sonrisa picara mientras tomaba la bebida de sus manos.

-si no me gustara, hace tiempo que me hubiera marchado- Por alguna extraña razón, que nunca comprendí nunca pude mentiré. Y lo que le dije fue cierto, si no me gustaba la mujer o la conversación me disculpaba para ir al tocador y jamás me volvían a ver.

-entonces me siento alabada, que una mujer tan bella como tu no se haya marchado en el instante en que me acerque hace que mi ego suba un poco-

Solté una pequeña carcajada, ella solo me miro como si estuviera loca, y quizá un poco dolida.

-perdón, pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio no piensa que eres atractiva?, ¿te has visto en un espejo? Eres preciosa- le coquetee con mi sonrisa y mis ojos le pedían a gritos que me dejara tomarla en ese momento.

Parpadeo un par de veces, como si no creyera lo que le había dicho, como si hubiese esperado que mi risa fuera por otra cosa. Pero había algo en ella que me imposibilitaba alejarme de ella o decirle algo malo. Quizá eran esos ojos, o esas piernas, o esos labios; no sabia que, pero a esta mujer quería llevarla a mi departamento.

Hmm espera, ¿qué acaba de pensar?, yo no era de las mujeres que llevaban a sus conquistas a su hogar, era mas bien del tipo: _follatela en un hotel de 3 estrellas, no le permitas que te toque, déjala exhausta, lárgate en el instante que se duerma, paga el cuarto, y por lo que mas quieras nunca digas ni tu nombre, ni donde trabajas, y por supuesto ni donde vives._

Quien diría que yo, a mis 25 años, ya había follado con la mitad de las mujeres de la ciudad y aun fuera virgen.  
Era estúpido si me preguntabas, pero había algo en mí que me impedía entregarme a una mujer. Así que desde los 17 años ya había hecho que una mujer se viniera en mis manos y desde entonces no me había detenido.

Santana se reía de mi, decía que era patético que follara pero no dejara que me follaran, que quien en su sano juicio no se permitía ceder a los encantos, a esa habilidad de una mujer de hacerte ver la explosión de una galaxia.

Quizá, y como siempre, eran mis prejuicios, esos que me decían que debía entregarme a la persona que yo amara, y no cualquiera que se me cruzara enfrente.

A lo que Santana volvía a reírse, porque decía, ¿como puedes pensar así? Si eres una rompecorazones, las jodes hasta la medula, no se supone que no deberías jugar con el cuerpo o los sentimientos ajenos.

Tenía razón, pero era tan dulce y tentador, y uff exquisito ver a una mujer venirse por las caricias, los besos, uno que otro chupetón, en sencillas palabras por ti que no me importaba a quien lastimaba. Era una droga a la que era adicta, tener ese poder sobre otra persona era mejor que un orgasmo que duraba ¿qué…. 20, 30 segundos?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto después de salir de su estado de confusión.

-Beth, Beth Agron-

-¿Beth es corto de….- sonrió tímidamente, a lo que solo pude pensar _aww que linda_. Y eso comenzaba a darme escalofríos, porque estaba pensando cosas tiernas sobre una mujer que quería tomar en el baño, en algún callejón, en el elevador, en mi cama, mi cocina, mi sala…. Ok ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando conmigo?

-no, simplemente Beth. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Barbra, Barbra Michelle-

-un placer señorita Michelle- ok, comienzo a entender eso que siempre dice Santana sobre Brittany, ternura y al mismo tiempo una lujuria.  
No había comprendido como alguien puede tener dos sentimientos tan diferentes, y opuestos, sobre una persona. Pero ahora que esta mujer estaba frente a mi, estaba viviendo algo que me era imposible entender. Más después entendí, que no necesitaba entender solo dejarme ir.

-¿vienes mucho por aquí?- ok, esa pregunta hasta para ella siendo tan linda era medio tonta.

-no, no suelo venir a lugares como este- y yo seguía con mi sinceridad, las mujeres con las que tenia aventura, las conocía por Santana y Brittany. – ¿Y tú?-

-no, la verdad es que esta es mi primera vez, mi trabajo no me permite salir mucho-

-¿a que te dedicas?- y yo ¿Por qué quería saber mas de ella? Se supone que solo va a ser una noche y jamás volver a vernos. J Á M A S.

-soy actriz, buscando ser cantante-

-¿actriz? Jamás te he visto en televisión- no me gustaba la caja idiota y tampoco tenía tiempo para ella, así que quizá si era famosa después de todo.

-es mi primer protagónico, pero la novela solo ha salido en Latinoamérica, mientras que aquí en Estado Unidos saldrá la siguiente semana-

-entonces estas aprovechando tú ultiman salida en el anonimato-

-haz dado en el clavo señorita Agron- sonrió, dios como me gustaba su sonrisa y ¿Por qué carajos seguía hablando y no haciendo movimientos sobre la mujer para llevarla a un hotel y tener relaciones como conejos?

Pasaron dos cosas que a ciencia cierta no tengo idea como sucedieron:

Primero: estábamos en mi departamento. Y

Dos: ella me estaba tocando tan Ugg deliciosamente que mi mente estaba hecha gelatina.


	3. Mi primera vez ¿de quien?

**A.N: Vesti o describi asi a Barbra porque la verdad se supone que es una artista... ya esta en los medios, a mi criterio los actores por minimo que sea su papel ya tienen un sentido de la moda gracias a las personas que trabajan con ellos.  
Y en el primer capitulo Barbra dice ser actris...**

**Sobre la pregunta de quien es quien... me gustaria que sigueran leyendo para comprender esa parte... **

**y tercero... esta escena es M... de hmmm sexy time... O.o wtf?**

* * *

_**DOS: Mi primera vez ¿de quien?**_

Abrí mi departamento, sintiendo sus labios en mi nuca, haciéndome temblar en sensaciones. La hice caminar a ella primero dentro, cerré la puerta y lo primero que hice, fue tomarla de ambas manos y estamparla contra ella.

Sus manos arriba de su cabeza sujetas por las mías, mis labios besando hambrientamente toda la piel visible, dejando un chupetón como marca en una parte entre su cuello y su hombro izquierdo. Su cuerpo temblando sobre el mio en el momento en que mi pierna derecha choco contra su entrepierna.

Mi boca dejaba un recorrido de besos abierto sobre el escote en V del vestido, mientras mis manos dejaban libres las suyas, y se colaban por su espalada hasta el cierre, bajándolo lentamente.

Solo sentí como aquella pieza de tela caía a nuestros pies. Abrí los ojos y detuve toda acción. Mi mirada recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, observando tooooda esa piel. Gruñí al ver que había dos piezas de lencería negra impidiéndome ver toda esa sensual figura.

A pesar de eso, podía sentir el mar de lujuria que había en mi entrepierna y mi ropa interior. ¿Acaso esta mujer podía verse mas perfecta? Una parte decía que si, cuando liberara ese cuerpo de esa ropa, mientras la otra decía que si, cuando la hiciera gritar mi nombre de placer.

La tome de su muñeca izquierda, haciéndola caminar de espalda hasta la cama, propinándole besos pequeños sobre sus labios, uno tras otro, hasta que la senté en una orilla de la cama, para luego aventarla por completo sobre ella.

Sus ojos fijos en mi cuerpo, y los movimientos que realizaba. Jamás había sentido tanta necesidad, tanta hambre para mi persona. Entonces supe que esta mujer podría matarme de una combustión interna.

Lentamente saque mi blusa negra, aventándola por algún lugar de la habitación, después los zapatos de tacos y al final el pantalón de mezclilla.

Si hace minutos atrás, cuando ella me veía me sentía desnuda, ahora que estaba semidesnuda me sentía follada, no quería saber que había después cuando ella me mirara completamente desnuda.

-Beth- dijo en un susurro tan erótico, que me falto poco para venirme. Nadie podía juzgarme si no duraba ni 3 segundos, con esa mirada, esos labios y esos susurros, nadie duraría mucho tiempo.

-¿te gusta lo que vez?- no me dijo nada, solo movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo frenéticamente.

Me acerque a ella lentamente, luego me recosté a su lado, evitando a toda costa tocarla, aun no era tiempo.

Sus manos me buscaron inmediatamente, parecía temerosa de que yo solo fuera una ilusión y de que fuera a desaparecer si no me sentía. Nope, no leía mentes, pero sus ojos eran tan expresivos que podía leer casi todas sus emociones, y digo casi, porque había algo en ellos que no podía leer.

La deje que me llevara hasta su cuerpo, pero solo a su lado, rozando solo poco de nuestros cuerpos. Solo me basto mirar una vez más sus ojos y no pude contenerme, bese sus labios tan abiertamente, mostrando sentimientos que no sabía ni como etiquetarlos, solo sabía una cosa, y esa era que no pondría nombre a nada, que le daría todo lo que mi alma quisiera. Sin detenerme a pensar.

Moví mis manos hasta tenerlas enlazadas tras su cuello, halándola mas cerca hasta sentir que me fundía en sus labios, para luego darle libertad, dejándola que ella buscara mis besos. Un juego de me interesas en un momento y al otro momento no. Caliente y frio.

Y claro, mi nueva amante no me decepcionaba, hacia lo que sabía que haría. Busco mis labios, mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda, queriéndome mover hasta que yo estuviera arriba de su cuerpo.

Deje caer tiernamente mi mano derecha arriba de sus pechos aun cubiertos, deslizándolos lentamente de un lado a otro, sin dignarme a tocar aquellos dos montes que me rogaban por atención, se veía claramente por los pequeños montículos que crecían ante mis caricias.

Pase mis uñas suavemente sobre su piel, luego sobre la tela. Un leve gemido salió de sus labios que inmediatamente trague con besos; ni un solo momento deje de besarla, era como si mi cuerpo me pidiera jamás abandonar su suave boca.

Cole mi mano hasta sentir todo su pecho izquierdo, sonreí entre uno de nuestros besos, no me había equivocado cuando pensé que sus pechos eran perfectos para mis manos, las llenaban adecuadamente. Apreté aquel monte y luego alce mi mano hacia arriba quedando solo su pezón en la punta de mis dedos. Con ese movimiento la copa de la prenda se bajo un poco.

Primero moví mi pierna derecha, hasta pasarla por su cuerpo y dejarla caer a un lado de su cadera, después pase todo mi cuerpo hasta estar arriba de ella.

Descendí mi boca en una fuente de besos, desde sus labios, pasando por su barbilla, por su cuello, por la unión entre sus clavículas, siguiendo el espacio entre ambos pechos, hasta llegar donde mi mano estaba acariciando aquella sensible piel.

Quite mi mano y coloque rápidamente mis labios, dando pequeños besos solo de labios alrededor de la pequeña gota café. Lamí de arriba a bajo su pezón, para luego abrir mi boca y devorarlo.

-¡oh dios!- soltó la mujer bajo de mi.

Ella me impresionaba, parecía una mujer de pocas palabras, de aquellas que cedían el control, y se dejaba hacer. Eso o yo era muy buena.

Volví a sus labios, sintiendo tanto deseo en mi cuerpo, cuando ella me regreso el beso en un acto desesperado, ansiosa por mi.  
Lleve mis manos hasta su espalda, y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. La atraje hasta estar sentadas las dos de una manera muy íntima. Rápidamente, sin interrumpir el beso desabroche su bra, alejándome lo suficiente de su boca para poder quitarle la prenda.

Sentí que mi boca se llenaba de saliva ante la vista que tenia frente a mi, dos pechos perfectos, no me cansaba de tener la razón, de piel suave, con dos pezones erectos como piedras pequeñas. Trague la saliva y me deje ir por ellos. Los bese, los acaricie, los estruje, los devore. Hice lo posible y lo imposible con ellos.

Mi amante ahora era más audible, sus gemidos incrementaban de volumen; gemidos eran intercalados con palabras de necesidad. Frases tan claras como la pasión, necesidad y deseo que ella sentía por mí. Y yo por ella.

La hice recostar otra vez, mientras yo me quedaba sentada sobre ella, grabando en mi mente este momento.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, sus caderas se movían hacia arriba en círculos, movimientos desesperados para llegar hasta mi centro.  
_Hmm_. Salió de mi boca cuando sentí el primer impacto.

-demasiada ropa- dijo o gimió entre dientes.

Lleve mis manos hasta en medio de mis pechos, agradecía la ropa con broches frente, facilitaban las cosas. Ya libre de la prenda, los movimientos del vaivén de sus caderas hacían que mis pechos brincaran de arriba a bajo. Solo puede morder mi labio inferior para callar cualquier sonido de placer.

-tan cerca- soltó en un suspiro, entonces supe que debía detenerme, no quería que esto acabara tan pronto. Aleje sus manos de mí, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me levante de su cuerpo.

-¡NO!- gritó de desesperación. Sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas. Me hinque a su lado izquierdo, deposite un pequeño beso en sus labios, y volví a retirarme. Mis manos en su cadera, recorriendo hacia abajo lentamente, llevando la ultima prenda en su cuerpo conmigo. Bese su pierna izquierda hasta llegar a su pie. En un rápido movimiento me deshice de aquella pieza de lencería y cayó en algún lugar.

Ahora ascendí con besos por su pierna derecha, me detuve hasta que llegue a su entrepierna donde lamí y succione hasta formar otra marca en su piel. Una inhalada de aire me basto para sentirme mareada en pasión, el olor que desprendía, era intoxicante, exquisito pero intoxicante.

No pasaron tres segundos cuando con mi mano derecha se apodero de todo aquel lugar, con mi pulgar sobresaliendo para tocar ligeramente aquel botón rosado.

-Rápido. Duro. Masss- me suplicaba. En aquel momento, mis ojos se encontraron con dos mares negros de lujuria que eran sus ojos.

¿Quién era yo para negarle algo a esta hermosa mujer?, nadie, así que, descendí mi boca hasta que estuvo a milímetros del botón que salía de su escondite, inspire profundamente y luego me deje ir por el deseo. Lo tome entre mis labios, dejando que mi lengua jugara con el. Lo succione, mientras mi dedo índice y anular dibujaba círculos alrededor de su entrada.

-necesito… - su frase quedo muerta. Pero sabía lo que ella necesitaba. Sus manos estaban sobre mi cabeza, sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello, todo ello impulsándome a seguir, a no moverme de ese lugar.

Un dedo entro fácilmente, con el segundo tuve un poco mas de problemas, pero al final los dos entraron marcando un ritmo de afuera hacia dentro.

-no puedo mas, necesito… por favor- No entendía porque me pedía permiso, algo en mi se alegrara que hasta para eso necesitaba de mi, no era mi ego, ese había sido olvidado tiempo atrás, algo mas.

-vente por mi cariño. Hazlo mientras gritas mi nombre-

Seguí con mis movimientos, mientras mi boca volvía a ocuparse con su mojado botón.

-Beth, Beth, Beeeeth- repetía mi nombre como si eso fuera lo único que supiera decir. Su cuerpo tembló para luego arquearse y su cadera se elevo todo lo que pudo, mientras que sus manos perdían su agarre. Y al final su cuerpo colapso.

* * *

**A.N: si ya se, no se describir escenas con sexo... me disculpo... y gracias por sus comentarios... me hacen feliz... ok no... pero ayudan a mi autoestima escritora... **


	4. Mi primera vez ¿de quien? parte: 2

_**TRES: Mi primera vez ¿de quien?**__** Parte 2**_

¿Cómo es que la mujer tenia tanta energía?, no se, y no me interesaba.  
Sus manos se aferraban a lo que podían, encajaba sus uñas también en lo que podía, mientras yo me volvía loca de necesidad, y al mismo tiempo loca de nervios.

¿Por qué estaba dejando que esta mujer me tocara?, ¿Por qué no me había alejado en el momento en que vi que esta mujer tenía intenciones de tomarme?

Hmm sus labios me hicieron olvidar lo que pensaba; podía sentirla en todas partes y a la vez no la sentía el tiempo suficiente. Jugaba conmigo pero de una manera dulce, para ella era como un juego solo de una temperatura y esa era tibio.

Imitaba muchos de mis movimientos, saltándose uno que otro para ir directo a la acción. Me besaba más de lo que yo la había besado, menos agresivo y más tierno. Nunca dejo de tocarme, de acariciarme o besar alguna parte de mí.

Esta mujer estaba tomando algo mas que mi cuerpo, y dentro de mi había pánico que se olvidaba cuando susurraba mi nombre.

Estaba sintiendo algo más, más que simple lujuria o ternura, algo que tenía un nombre atroz, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, y de lo que quería huir. Pero sus manos me hacían quedarme en ese lugar, y sus besos me imposibilitaban algún movimiento para alejarla de mí.

Paso algo que sabia sucedería, algo que quise evitar, que quise detener. Sus dedos me penetraron dulcemente, y sus labios succionaron algo más que mi clítoris. Me llevo al cielo y con artimañas robo mi alma, robo mi cuerpo y se adueño de mi corazón.

Toque el paraíso, probé el placer, vi galaxias explotar.

Movimientos delicados me regresaron a mi cuerpo, a mi habitación, al lado de una preciosa mujer que me rodeaba con sus brazos tiernamente. ¿Y yo? Pues yo la abrace como si fuera mía, la atrape en mis manos y me aferre de ella como si me perteneciera.

Nos besamos no se por cuanto tiempo, nos acariciamos pero ya nada de forma erótica, solo con am... NO, solo con ternura. Eso era lo único que la mujer me hacia sentir, lujuria y ternura, ¡nada mas!

Aleje la colcha hacia el suelo, ya no nos servía de nada ya que estaba mojada por el sudor y quien sabe que mas. Tome una de las puntas de la sabana y nos cubrí con ella. Había aprovechado para desprenderme un momento de su cuerpo, lo había hecho para no sentirme ahogada por sentimientos difíciles de comprender.

Pero cuando volví a recostarme, me atrajo con sus manos hasta su cuerpo, me apretó y me dejo sin escapatoria. Beso mis dudas y las alejo de mí.

-necesitas saber algo- me dijo con una voz medio adormilada. Gire un poco mi cara hasta verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- ¿era casada, o estaba a punto de casarse. Comprometida, o en alguna relación. No era gay. Era bisexual. Heterosexual con flexibilidad, simple heterosexual con curiosidad? Dios ¿Por qué no me sacaba de mi miseria y me lo decía de una vez?

-esa fue mi primera vez, espero no haberte defraudado-

Me había perdido en el momento que dijo: esa fue mi primera vez. No escuche nada después de aquello. Estar en shock no cubría lo que en aquel momento sentía. ¡Por dios! Como fui tan estúpida. Esa era la razón de porque se sentía tan estrecha, hasta un ciego o un idiota lo ve. Pero ¿Por qué no mostro dolor cuando tome algo tan suyo?, ¿Por qué no me detuvo? Calma, calma no hay porque llegar al pánico. Inhala, exhala. LISTO.

-la mía también-

No se si me escucho, porque ya tenia sus ojos cerrados, y su respiración era profunda. Ya dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fui la primera en despertar, su aliento se impactaba en mis labios. Sus manos se aferraban de mi cuerpo y me mantenían cerca de ella. La sabana estaba perdida entre nuestros cuerpos, solo cubriendo ciertos lugares. Su pierna estaba entre las mías.

Poco a poco me deshice de su agarre, luchando contra sus manos por volverme a tener cerca. Unos segundos después se dio por vencida. Me levante y la cubrí con algo de la sabana.

Fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, y luego me dirigí hacia la cocina a prepararle algo de desayunar. El reloj del microondas marcaba las 7 de la mañana, maldecía mi reloj biológico por levantarme siempre tan temprano.

Abriendo el refrió, solo me encontré con jugo de naranja. La alacena no era mejor. Solo había productos vegetarianos. Me acorde que tenia fruta y fue por lo que me decidí.

El desayuno estaba ya servido, mientras yo estaba sentada con un café en mis manos. Había optado por seguir sin ropa, algo había más en mi cabeza que el pensamiento de mi desnudez.

No sabía que sucedería después de esto, ni siquiera sabia de ella. Mierda, ni siquiera sabia si Barbra Michele era su verdadero nombre o había hecho lo mismo que yo y había cambiado su nombre. Aunque conmigo no era técnicamente así. Beth si era para corto del nombre Elizabeth y Agron era mi segundo apellido. Mas Elizabeth no era un nombre que me gustara, y Beth solo era un sobrenombre que utilizaba para las mujeres que conquistaba.

En mi trabajo, con mis amigos, con mi familia y para todos los demás que no fueran conquistas yo era Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Ahora me sentía mal, ella no era una simple conquista, lo sabia, pero lo negaría.

Volviendo al problema, no sabía nada de ella. Bien podría ser menor de edad, se veía bastante joven; podría ser una ladrona o una asesina, o diablos una infinidad de cosas y yo había roto lo que me había prometido, no traer a casa a extraños.

Escuche el WC llevándose el agua, después pequeñas pisadas que se dirigían a donde yo estaba. Su mirada rondo por toda la habitación y se detuvo en la mía. La mire de arriba abajo, traía puesta solo una playera con la que yo solía dormir, tapando la mitad de su cuerpo. Sonrió acercándose a mí.

-buenos días- dijo y deposito un beso en mis labios.

-buenos días- le dije secamente, las dudas me estaba comiendo viva.

-¿esto es para mi?- señalo el plato de fruta.

-si, y el jugo también-

-no tenias que, pudimos ir a desayunar a algún lado- ¿Eso significaba que ella quería algo mas que una sola noche?

-no tenía pero quería-

-¿sucede algo Beth?- era momento de la verdad. Di un suspiro y dije

-la verdad si. No se nada de ti, lo de anoche fue solo eso. No puedo mantener una relación formal, y no sé que demonios me pasa-

-oh- fue lo único que dijo, mientras se hundía más en el asiento frente a mí; no apartaba su vista del plato de fruta que estaba intacto. - podemos conocernos mas- aquello sonaba mas a pregunta.

-yo no te convengo Barbra, no tengo el tiempo para relaciones. Y suelo hacerles mucho daño a las personas que están a mi lado. Por favor, no hagamos esto más difícil-

-al menos, al menos respóndeme algo-

-si-

-ayer dijiste que también había sido tu primera vez, ¿sentiste algo?- Oh! Si había escuchado eso ultimo.

-sentí miles de cosas, cosas a las que no puedo ponerle nombre, pero si-

-¿entonces esto es el final verdad?-

-si-

-¿puedo pedirte algo mas? Te prometo que esto es lo último, que jamás sabrás nuevamente de mí, que no te buscare- algo en aquellas palabras me dolía, suponía que mi alma quería escuchar todo lo contrario.

-lo que tu me pidas. No te voy a negar nada-

Se levanto de la mesa, se paro frente a mí y me tomo de la mano. Me condujo hasta la habitación, dejándome en el centro de esta.

-cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga- le obedecí.

Escuche movimientos en toda la habitación, tenia deseos de ver y saber que hacia pero le debía esto. Sentí su presencia y como se agachaba un poco. Sus manos colocaban algo en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, el frio del cuero me hizo temblar. Ya para esta entonces sabia lo que estaba haciendo sin mirar.

-ábrelos- y obedecí.

Entre mis piernas estaba un strap – on, frente a mi estaba ella desnuda, con un mirada triste, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a quebrar y llorar.

-cuando buscaba algo para ponerme lo encontré, creí que… bueno lo que haya creído ya no importa. Quiero que lo uses en mí, que me tomes como si de verdad lo sintieras. Miénteme y hazme cree que me deseas, que me necesitas como yo lo hago. Hazlo, no se, duro, tierno, rápido, lento; lo que necesites para que yo te recuerde, para que yo te lleve por siempre. Eres mi primera vez y quiero recordar una fantasía-

-Barbra yo…

-se lo que vas a decir, no lo digas, ya sé que si haces lo que te pido va a ser mas difícil que te olvide. Sé que no quieres herirme y lo se porque pudiendo jugar conmigo fuiste sincera. Ojala fueras una mala persona, ojala hubieras jugado conmigo. Preferible una mentira que mata lentamente que un verdad que mata de inmediato. Hazlo- y obedecí

La atraje hacia mí, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y la bese con pasión. Lentamente me acerque a la cama, me senté y ella sobre mi. Nuestros labios sin separarse ni siquiera por aire, en aquel momento supe que las dos preferiríamos morir de asfixia que alejarnos la una de la otra. Mis manos acariciaban toda su figura, no deje ni un solo rincón sin tocar. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, mientras los míos abierto para recordar. No la penetre en un tiempo muy largo, no quería que terminara.

Entonces si no quería que terminara, ¿Por qué no nos dejaba conocernos, tener una relación y ser felices?, sencillo, tenia demasiados miedos, estaba tan herida y dañada que no podía permitir que esta mujer que con una sola noche cautivara mi corazón y mi alma, sufriera por mi culpa y mis demonios internos o que fuera infeliz. Al menos alejándola ahora, sufriría si, pero se le pasaría, me olvidaría.

Tenia que llegar lo inevitable, no podía seguir atrasando algo que debía llegar, así que tome el consolado de entre mi pierna, y lo guie hacia su entrada. Lentamente me fui adentrado, y sentí todo su interior como si el strap – on fuera de verdad y mio.

La guie con movimientos hasta llegar casi a su clímax, sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda y sus uñas se hundían en mi piel. Seguí besándola, besándola como nunca había besado a alguien, acariciándola como lo más precioso y perfecto del mundo.

Me hundí en su interior, lo más profundo que pude. Movimientos lentos, se convirtieron en frenéticos por querer poseerla por completo, por querer ser dueña de algo que no debía ser mio.

Bese sus pechos, los succione mientras movía mis caderas para llevarla al éxtasis del mundo. Mis manos en su cadera para hacer más duros los movimientos, y al mismo tiempo tan tiernos.

Volvía la lujuria y la ternura. El amor y las ganas de ser su dueña.

Esta era la manera mas intima, nuestros cuerpos lo más cerca posible, labios con labios, pechos con pechos, sexos con sexos, mi alma y su alma.

-vente conmigo cariño- le susurre en el oído para después besarlo. Ni yo misma sabia que estaba tan cerca, hasta que sus gemidos, y mi nombre en sus labios me hizo sentir aquellas sensaciones de estar en la sima del mundo a punto de explotar.

Mis brazos se pasaron por debajo de sus hombros y se aferraron. Sus manos se aferraron a mi nuca y me guiaron hasta sus labios. Besos tiernos pero abiertos y hambrientos. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba hasta impactarse con el mio, sentía sus pechos rebotar junto a los míos.

Uno, dos y tres. Y no solo vi galaxias explotar, vi mundos, estrellas, paraísos y definitivamente infiernos hacer BOOM frente a mis ojos.

Un grito de placer mezclado con mi nombre a un volumen que se el mundo pudo escuchar lleno el silencio de la habitación.

Me deje caer en la cama, y ella sobre de mí. Solo quería despertar y ver que esto jamás había sucedido, que solo era un producto de mi imaginación, y que no acaba de hacerle el amor a la mujer que minutos antes le había roto el corazón. Trate de moverme y sacar el consolador de ella pero

-no, no te salgas aun, solo quiero sentirte un poco mas, solo un poco mas- termino su frase entre lagrimas, supe que en ese momento había roto en mil pedazos a una mujer que era perfecta y merecía todo.

Me quede dormida de esa manera, aun dentro de una hermosa mujer, con sus brazos y labios cobijando mi alma.

Cuando desperté, estaba sola y ya era de noche. El teléfono sonaba una y otra vez.

-¿Qué demonios Fabray? Ayer por la noche te fuiste con una mujer, no fuiste cortes y te despediste. A la mañana siguiente no llamas para pedir disculpas y tengo que hacerlo yo-

-no estoy de humor Santana-

-Q ¿paso algo?-

-cuando te vea te lo cuento para que puedas decirme de frente lo estúpida que soy- silencio en la línea. Santana no sabia que decir, por eso se quedaba en silencio, suponía que traba de pensar en algo.

-Q, mañana de camino a la boda de Kurt me tienes que contar-

-demonios- ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme en mi miseria hasta que entre a trabajar?

-no te acordabas verdad, era por eso principalmente porque te hablaba, solo para recordarte que el vuelo sale a las 8 am y llegamos a New York a las

-ok, te veo en el aeropuerto- colgué rápidamente, no quería mas preguntas.

Busque en el departamento una señal de que no había sido un sueño, pero parecía como si nadie hubiera estado aquí conmigo, excepto que aun tenia el strap – on puesto, de que mi playera, la que estaba usando Barbra estaba desaparecida y el plato de fruta seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo dejamos.

Me metí a la regadera y deje que mis lágrimas se unieran a las gotas de agua. ¿Por qué sentía que mi corazón y mi alma estaban rotos en billones de pedazos? Y para peor ¿Por qué sentía que algo de mí ya no estaba conmigo sino con una mujer a la que yo había alejado?

* * *

**Espero que ahora si quedara claro quien es Beth... **  
**Muchas gracias a los dos comentarios que dijeron que si sabia escribir una escena sexy buju me hicieron feliz... hicieron mi dia muchas gracias...**

**Aqui tienen el nuevo capitulo, segun yo el que sigue lo subire el lunes, depende de sus comentarios...**


	5. ¿Quien eres?

_**CUATRO: ¿Quién eres?**_

Estábamos en la terminal del aeropuerto de New York, esperando que las maletas a parecieran por la banda negra.

-Q todo estará bien- la voz de Brittany sonó tras de mi.

Después de contarle toda la historia a Santana y a Brittany, después de los insultos por la latina, y la tristeza de mi otra amiga. Les hice ver mi punto de vista, aunque S no entendía porque mi terquedad en alejar a la única mujer que me había hecho sentir algo, y me había hecho olvidar que sufría, que estaba herida. Me apoya, aunque ahora no me hablara.

Brittany era la única que había entendido mis miedos, me había abrazado y dicho una, y otra vez que todo estaba bien. Ella limpio cada lágrima que salió de mis ojos, y me lleno de aquel amor fraternal que necesitaba.

Las 9 de la noche, miraba por el balcón de mi habitación de hotel, las luces de la ciudad de New York eran diferentes a las de Ohio. Pequeñas luces que se perdían a lo lejos entre otro mar de luces lejanas.

Solo podía pensar en ella, en esos ojos llenos de tristeza y comprensión de aquella mujer. Sentía sus manos como caricias fantasmales por todo mi cuerpo. No había pasado ni un día y ya la extrañaba como una loca.

En aquel momento de soledad, mirando la ciudad y luego la vacía habitación, era cuando pensaba mas en sus labios, en su cuerpo, en su voz. No era que su imagen me hubiera abandonado un instante, de hecho hasta había soñado con ella, pero el silencio, la oscuridad, la soledad eran como disparos que iniciaban una cadena de sentimientos.

Quería arrepentirme por haberla hecho sufrir, arrepentirme por no darnos una oportunidad, arrepentirme por no querer saber quien era ella.

Era mejor así, sino estaría buscándola desde hace horas.

No, no podía permitirme arrepentirme, era la mejor decisión que había tomado, no podía y no dejaría que esa bella mujer se hundiera conmigo en un mar de oscuridad.

Unos días mas, y volvería a lo que siempre he sido. Una puta que folla de manera gratuita, nunca esperando nada a cambio.  
Aunque sospechaba que eso no seria nada fácil, no ahora que lo único que mi alma deseaba tocar, besar era el cuerpo de alguien que no me pertenecía.  
Que decir de que alguien me tocara, no, definitivamente nadie volvería a tocarme, porque eso significaba que alguien trataría de borrar las caricias de Barbra. Y eso nadie, jamás, me lo quitarían. Ese recuerdo se quedaba por siempre en mí.

¿Por qué el destino me la había puesto en mi camino?, ¿era un castigo por ser como era?, ¿no había bastado con el desprecio de mi familia?, ¿no había bastado con el abandono de las personas que llegue a amar con todo mi corazón?, ¿debía pagar mas de lo que ya había pagado?

**No**

**No es por nada en especial**

**Yo no lloro por llorar**

**Es por todo lo perdido**

**No**

**No es por nada en especial**

**Es por todo en general**

**Porque nunca fui querida**

**Si me equivoque**

**Todo lo pague dos veces**

**Lo que recibí**

**Yo lo devolví con creces**

**Si me enamore algún día**

**Nunca fui querida como las demás**

**Si he sembrado rosas**

**Tuve las espinas pero nada mas**

**Si me enamore algún día**

**Nunca fui querida como las demás**

**Si he sembrado rosas**

**Tuve las espinas pero nada mas**

**No**

**No es por nada en especial**

**Es por todo en general**

**Porque nunca fui querida**

**Si me equivoque**

**Todo lo pague dos veces**

**Lo que recibí**

**Yo lo devolví con creces**

**Si me enamore algún día**

**Nunca fui querida como las demás**

**Si he sembrado rosas**

**Tuve las espinas pero nada mas**

**Si me enamore algún día**

**Nunca fui querida como las demás**

**Si he sembrado rosas**

**Tuve las espinas pero nada mas**

**No No**

**NO no no no no**

**UAaa**

**Oouae**

**Nunca**

**Nunca, Nunca como...**

**las demás**

Cante para mí, para llenar con dulce música la triste habitación. Llorando una vez mas antes de decidir que esto era lo que merecía, soledad. Aceptando el hecho de que yo no debía ser feliz porque no me lo merecía.

El despertador sonó, no sabia a que hora me había dormido, ni siquiera me había quitado la ropa. Me dirigí de inmediato a la ducha, borrando el resto de las lágrimas secas que había derramado con anterioridad.

Me puse el vestido color crema, viendo como esa prenda a pesar de no estar pegada a mi cuerpo, me hacia lucir mi figura, el escote en U, con unos ligeros tirante que pasaban por mis hombros. El largo, un poquito debajo de mis rodillas.

El maquillaje lo mas cercano de lo natural. El peinado era simple y se veía complicado. Mi cabello agarrado hacia atrás de manera suave, nada de restirado con un broche color plata con pequeños diamantes reteniéndolo de caer. Colocando pasadores en cadejos rebeldes que no se mantenía. Un flequillo frontal cubriendo mi frente.

Me veía espectacular, y entonces ¿Por qué por dentro me sentía como una mierda?

Una ultima mirada al reloj, solo para descubrir que faltaban 20 minutos para la 1 de la tarde. Corrí, o hice un intento de, por todo el corredor del piso y después por el lobby. La ceremonia seria en el jardín trasero del hotel en el que estaba hospedada.

A lo lejos vi el lugar ya adornado, la mayoría de los invitados en sus respectivos lugares. Me apresure a tomar el mio, en una de las filas del frente, a un lado de Santana, que me miraba aun con decepción. Solté un suspiro.

La música de Bruno Mars "Marry you" comenzó a sonar. Fue Blaine el primero en caminar por el altar, acompañado de su mama; ya avanzada la canción, Kurt apareció del lado de… del lado de… yo conocía a esa mujer, hace unas horas había soñado con ella… esa mujer era… no, era imposible que fuera ella, no porque el destino no es bueno conmigo, no, porque mi corazón trataría de luchar por algo a lo que había dejado ya ir. Algo de lo que ya me estaba resignando.

-¿es ella verdad?- pregunto Santana para luego tomar mi mano y apretarla un poco.

Ella lo sabia sin que yo se lo dijera, suponía que mi reacción no había sido la mejor de todas, que probablemente tenia una cara de dolor, confusión y no sé que madres mas.

No era posible, esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Acaso ¿alguien había planeado esto? Era una broma como lo había sido con mi primera novia. ¿Esta vez también habría cámaras escondidas? Dios que patética, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Fue la hora mas larga de toda mi vida, ella estaba sentada una fila más cerca del altar del otro lado. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, quería, deseaba poder leer mentes en aquel momento y saber que demonios pasaba.

Su mirada triste, una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus orejas, su cuerpo parecía cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros. Y aun así, estaba aplaudiendo frenéticamente cuando la ceremonia termino. Cuando el abogado y el ministro proclamo a Kurt y Blaine esposos.

Ella fue la primera que corrió a su encuentro, la primera en felicitarlos y salir en la foto.

Estaba equivocada, no era ella, esta mujer no era la mujer que me había invitado un trago, ni mucho menos aquella que había a parecido con mi playera hace un maldito día. ¿O dos? Diablos, ya no sabia ni en que día vivía, ni mucho menos hace cuanto que ya no la tenía.

¿Qué había hecho con ella? Ya había sido muy tarde, la había lastimado sin intención, la había quebrado y ni siquiera había convivido conmigo más de dos días. Dios, dios me merecía lo peor.

-Q, ¿vienes?- Brittany me pregunto, señalándome su lado derecho.

Ella y Santana estaban preparadas para la fotografía, yo solo pude caminar con paso tembloroso hacia donde mi amiga me señalaba. Trague saliva y me quede con la boca seca.

-Rachel, ¿puedes tomar la foto tu?- le pregunto el joven que hasta ese entonces estaba tomando las fotos. La vi asentir, se llevo la cámara hacia sus ojos, y aproveche ese momento para ponerme en mi lugar.

Un flash, solo uno para que sucedieran varias cosas a la vez: la cámara cayó al suelo haciendo ruido, la sonrisa falsa de _Rachel_ cambiara a una boca en forma de O. su cara entristeció. Se acercó a mí y me golpeo la mejilla con toda la palma de su mano derecha. Para luego caer frente a mí y comenzar a llorar de manera histérica. Me merecía aquel golpe, de hecho merecía más que eso.

Me hinqué frente a ella, la atraje a mis brazos y la deje llorar, aferrarse a mí, golpearme e insultarme, una y otra vez. Solo pude abrazarla y besar cualquier cosa que estuviera a mí alcance.

Sentía miradas sobre nosotras, y fue en ese entonces que pensé ¿Por qué nadie había hecho algo ya?, ¿Por qué solo nos miraban?

Gire mi cara hacia atrás, solo para ver como Brittany y Blaine detenían a Kurt de acercarme y asesinarme.

En movimientos rápidos, y antes de que nadie pudiera contener a la bestia de Kurt, me desabroche los tacones y me los quite. Tome a Rachel de la cintura y la cargue. Alejándome de todos lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible. Tenia que averiguar que sucedía y también tenia que definir mis sentimientos y pensamientos para no lastimar más a la mujer entre mis brazos, que envolvía mi cintura con sus piernas, mi cuello con sus brazos.

Saque la llave de la habitación y la abrí como pude. La cerré con uno de mis pies descalzos. Lleve a Rachel a la cama, trate de dejarla ahí, de que me soltara de su agarre, pero ella no lo hacia, no cedía.

-Barbra o Rachel, tienes que soltarme cariño. Tenemos que hablar- Negó, escondiendo más su cara en mi cuello y haciendo su agarre más fuerte.

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque si te suelto te iras como en todos mis sueños, si es un sueño no quiero despertar, no quiero soltarte y ver como te alejas sin que yo pueda hacer nada. No quiero despertarme sola Beth, no porque sé que es lo que viene, y eso es verte en la cocina, con actitud fría y diciéndome que esto no puede ser. No, porque me harás el amor y tendré que macharme aunque no quiera. Solo no por favor- y volvió a soltar el llanto junto a pequeños gritos.

-cariño estoy aquí, esto no es un sueño y definitivamente no volverás a pasar por aquel momento tan… Ugg donde no estoy a tu lado-

-promételo-

-¿Qué?-

-Que estarás a mi lado Beth, no me importa sino te tengo como quiero, con tu amistad me basta-

-te lo prometo- se lo tenía que prometer, yo tampoco la podía perder, tenia que estar en su vida de una manera o de otra. Ahora ya no podía alejarme de ella, no, ahora que la volvía a tener en mis bazos-

Dicho aquello, su agarre fue siendo cada vez más débil, hasta que la sentí desprenderse de mí. Sus ojos fijos en los míos, como si temiera parpadear y perderme en un momento en que sus ojos se cerrasen.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

A/N: soo primero, la cancion es yo no lloro por llorar...  
segundo, queda un capitulo mas, porque los otros capitulos cada vez que los leo me dan ganas de vomitar, ya no tiene la profundidad con la que comence... pero lo dejare a su criterio cuando lean el capitulo cinco... oky doky... hasta el siguiente jueves... y como siempre gracias por los comentarios...


	6. Solo una noche mas

_**CINCO: Solo una noche más**_

Las dos sacamos el aire de manera pesada. Mirándonos, sin perder rastro una de la otra.

-comienza tu- me dijo

-soy, soy Quinn Elizabeth Fabray Agron- tenia que comenzar a saber por mi verdadero nombre – tengo 25 años, soy medico y trabajo en el hospital general del estado. Conozco a Kurt porque él es el primo de mi mejor amiga Brittany y además somos amigos desde la infancia- le dije para explicarle porque estaba en la misma boda que ella.

-Rachel Barbra Berry Michele, tengo 24 años, actriz. Yo soy la hermana menor de Blaine-

-Oh!- fue lo único que pude decir

-este es un juego sucio del destino ¿no? Conocernos hace tres días y volvernos a encontrar porque dos personas importantes en nuestras vidas se casaron-

-lo se- ¿Qué mas podía decirle?

-¿solo eso tienes que decir Beth?- sonaba decepcionada

-no sé que mas decirte Barbra… Rachel o no se. Lo que viví, fue lo mas maravillo de toda mi vida. Algo que no termino de comprender porque no entiendo como dos mujeres de casi 25 años aun fueran vírgenes y la perdieran ante un desconocido. Para después volverse a rencontrar. Es como si el Karma o yo que se, quisiera que estemos en la vida de la otra-

-Esa noche, terminando de visitar la tumba de mi padre Hiram, algo me impulso a llegar a ese antro de ambiente. Aun no sé que fue, digo ni siquiera sabia que era gay. Entre y lo primero que vi, fue a ti; sonriendo mientras mirabas a tu alrededor. Quería conocerte, saber de ti, tocarte, besarte, tenerte a mi lado. Con una seguridad que nunca tuve, te invite un trago, me moría de nervios, pero cuando dijiste que si todo se esfumo, solo estabas tu. Sentí tu mirada en mí, de una manera tan erótica que lo único que quería era que me tomaras en ese mismo instante. No recuerdo como es que terminamos en tu departamento. No recuerdo ni que me impulso para sentir que tu, tu debías tener lo que había guardado para alguien a quien yo amara. Solo quería, necesitaba que fueras tú. Fue la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida, cuando desperté y no te vi a mi lado, me asuste, pero algo me decía que estabas cerca que no perdiera el control. Te vi sentada en toda tu gloria, pero tu cara y tus ojos mostraban una confusión extrema. Quise borrar todo de tu cabeza con mis labios, al parecer no lo hice bien.  
Quebraste mi corazón cuando dijiste que no podías hacerlo, que me dañarías. Y aunque mi mente me decía que saliera corriendo de una vez por todas, algo me hizo quedarme y pedirte que me tomaras.  
Lo que me hiciste vivir después, fue… no hay palabras para describirlo. Fue todo lo que desee y no sabia que necesitaba. Y no importa si lo aceptas o no, sé que tú, me hiciste el amor con todo tu corazón y tu alma.  
Espere hasta que estabas dormida, llore mientras abandonaba mi refugio entre tus brazos, tome mis cosas y no pude evitar llevar conmigo esa playera que olía tanto a ti.  
Intente todo para olvidarte Beth, TODO, creí que si encontraba un hombre que me hiciera sentir el mismo placer que tu, podría decir que mis sentimientos solo fueron porque tu tomaste mi virginidad, porque me llenaste de placer. Encontré a un hombre atractivo esa misma noche, un beso y ya todo se sentía mal. Me acaricio, y me desprendió de la mayor parte de mi ropa. Seguía sintiéndose mal lo que hacia, cuando estuvo a punto de… me libre de él, salí corriendo y llore hasta dormir. Quería regresar a tu departamento, suplicarte que borraras las caricias y los besos de ese hombre, que me volvieras a tatuar tu amor en mi piel. Pedirte perdón por querer olvidarte. Me contuve porque te lo había prometido.  
Llame a Kurt, que se había convertido en mi otro segundo hermano. Me recibió en su casa y le conté todo Beth. Nunca le dije tu nombre, quizá por eso hace unos minutos atrás él estaba tan asombrado de que esa mujer fueras tú-

En todo su relato, lagrimas silenciosas descendían de sus ojos e impactaban con sus manos que tenia aferradas en sus piernas.

Quería buscar y matar a quien había intentado hacer algo de lo que solamente yo estaba permitida hacer. Pero ¿con que derecho podía hacer aquello? No le había dicho yo, que no podíamos ser nada. A caso eso no era un pase directo a que siguiera con su vida, a que encontrara a alguien con quien tener su "_y vivieron felices por siempre"._

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué quería reclamarle algo de lo que no debía?, ¿Por qué tenia tantas ganas de tomarla contra una pared por detrás y hacerle ver que solo era mía?, ¿Por qué quería alejarme de ella cientos o miles de kilómetros, solo por sentir como si me hubiera engañado, como si me hubiera sido infiel? ¿Con que derecho?, ¿con que cara? Sentía tanta vergüenza de mi misma, de mis pensamientos tan blancos y tan negros a la vez.

-no tengo derecho- susurre, no se ni porque lo dije.

-no, no lo tienes- dijo como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, mi susurro.

Algo dentro de mi estallo en miles de trozos de verdades que sabía pero no aceptaba; en aquel momento lo supe, no podíamos ser amantes. No, porque yo me había encargado de partir cualquier posibilidad.

¿Y era mejor así no? Yo solo la lastimaría, no tenia estable mis sentimientos y en cualquier momento la bomba estallaría en la cara de Rachel. Pero si todo había sido para mejor, ¿Por qué no me sentía bien, por que todo se sentía como una puta puñalada en mi corazón y mi alma?

-creo, creo que es mejor si me voy- titubee. M gire dispuesta a irme, a regresar de vuelta al infierno del que había llegado.

-NO- grito levantándose de la cama y tomándome con mucha fuerza de la mano – me lo prometiste. Me prometiste estar a mi lado-

-claro Rachel, no suelo romper mis promesas, pero necesito tiempo para pensar, para analizar todo esto y meterme en la cabeza el hecho de ser solo tu amiga-

-no tendrías necesidad de tiempo lejos de mi, si solo aceptaras que tu y yo podemos ser mas que amigas. Vamos Beth, danos una oportunidad. Te prometo hacerte feliz-

-el problema no es que tu me hagas feliz, el problema es que yo no podre hacerte feliz-

-solo dame lo que tienes, no importa si es poco o mucho. Me puedo conformar, puedo vivir de casi nada, solo… solo mantente a mi lado- Definitivamente había quebrado a esta mujer, no era posible que ella se conformara con nada solo por quererme a su lado. No, no debía ser así, ella debería querer mas, no conformarse con tan poco.

-no Rachel, debes buscar algo mejor, algo que te de mas y no solo mierda. Conmigo no vas a ser feliz. Yo cargo un pasado demasiado repugnante. Y si pudieras, y si vamos a ser amigas, preferiría que dejaras de llamarme Beth. Beth es una puta, una puta que ha tenido demasiados amantes, una puta que se mete en tu cama, te folla y le vales una vil mierda-

-¿eso fui para ti?- Debía mentirle ¿no?, era mejor que ella me odiara y me dejara a seguir quebrándola más y más.

Por eso no respondí, por eso deje que me pegara una y otra vez, que me maldijera, que me viera como lo que yo era. Un parasito que se alimentaba hasta matarte y luego te dejaba para ir a buscar a la siguiente victima.

-dame una noche más Beth, follame como la puta que eres y luego tírame- negué con la cabeza. -Solo una noche más Quinn- me suplico.

-no puedo, porque tengo miedo que se convierta en mas que eso. Yo no te convengo, soy un abismo que succiona almas-

-entonces déjame caer en ese abismo. Déjame vivir allí, sin importar si es bueno o malo, yo sabré ser feliz- Y caí, caí como lluvia sobre la tierra, como inevitable agua que solo seguía la ley de la gravedad.

Nuestros labios chocaron en un impacto de necesidad, y fue suficiente para perderme y no querer huir jamás. Lastima que querer y hacer eran cosas muy diferentes.

* * *

**A.N: esto ha llegado a su fin... ¿hmm creo?.  
Perdonen por tardar tanto, tuve un congreso la semana pasada, y luego esta semana fue de examenes... y bueno mi deprecion de saber que no voy a seguir mi carrera pues me impide hacer las cosas... pero ustedes no tienen la culpa...  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiraron para seguir escribiendo porque hasta en eso me iba a dar por vencida... asi que aqui esta el ultimo capitulo... este se me hace muy vacio de sentimientos, y los otros que escribi igual... asi que decidi terminar aqui.. antes de que me tiren bloques de cemento ciberneticos... shalala muchas gracias en verdad :D  
**

**29 comentarios... no fue lo que espere, pero no se obtiene todo lo que uno sueña... **


	7. Explicaciones R Pov

_**A.N. Por ustedes que me dejaron comentarios para que siguiera es que sigo. No se si sean buenos los capitulos a partir de aqui, ustedes lo deciden con sus comentarios... **_

_**Sigo agradecida, ya qu esta es una de las historias que he hecho que tiene mayor numero de comentarios... un beso y un nuevo capitulo jovenes...**_

* * *

_**SEIS: Explicaciones.**_

Estaba aturdida cuando desperté, sentía brazos y piernas entrelazarse con las mías. Un aliento cálido chocar contra la sensible piel de mi cuello. Sonreí. Era aquí donde pertenecía, donde debería estar y jamás desprenderme.

Era una lastima que Quinn no podía ver lo que yo veía. Necesitaba respuestas, explicaciones de porque ella no veía el potencial que podíamos tener juntas.

Me aleje de sus cuerpo tan adictivo, no podía desgastar tiempo, Quinn se iría en días. Y antes de que se fuera, necesitaba saber la verdad. Así que con lagrimas, nuevamente, me alejaba de aquel cuarto, alejándome de la mujer que amaba. Por un momento quise regresar, disfrutar del poco tiempo que me quedaba, y guardarlo por siempre.

Pero ella lo había dicho, no me conformaría con poco, quería mas y a como diera lugar, lo tendría. ¿Amigas? Para que quiero ser su amiga si la puedo tener como mi amante. Para que solo una hora si podía tener una eternidad a su lado.

Si la conocía a fondo, sabría como retenerla, como hacerla sentir que solo necesitaba de mí y de nadie más. Hacerla sentir que solo podía respirar si yo estaba a su lado. Tenia que conocer a Beth y a Quinn. Mujeres diferentes, pero que conformaban al mismo ser humano. Y entonces, entonces mataría a Beth, mataría el recuerdo de las mujeres que habían disfrutado el lujo de estar con ella. La mataría y Quinn seria solo mía, sin pretextos, sin miedos, libremente.

Baje a desayunar, después de ir a mi habitación a bañarme y cambiarme. Busque entre el mar de gente a Kurt, él era uno de los que conocía a Quinn desde hace años, el tenia que decirme.

Lo vi sentado al lado de mi hermano, frente a ellos estaban dos mujeres, una rubia de ojos azules y una morena.

-buenos días- les dije. Los cuatro me miraron algo confundidos. –Kurt necesitamos hablar. Sé que estas ocupado, pero es debía o muerte- El solo me miro y asintió. Le dio un beso rápido a la mejilla de su marido y me siguió.

Sentados en una de las mesas del jardín del hotel, sus ojos me miraban con preocupación y curiosidad. Yo solo quería que abriera su boca y me dijera como retener a Quinn.

-cuando me hablaste de esa mujer, nunca me pude haber imaginado que seria Quinn, Quinn Fabray. La mujer con la que yo crecí. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste su nombre?-

-no lo sabia Kurt, solo sabia que se decía llamar Beth, Beth Agron-

-claro, el nombre que utiliza para llevar mujeres a su cama. Aun así, porque nunca me dijiste de ella- Esa frase me dolió, pero seguí calmada, después de todo eso era el pasado. El presente y el futuro ella lo tendría solo conmigo.

-no se Kurt, no lo se-

-como tu amigo te digo que Quinn no vale la pena, no es una mujer con la que puedas llevar una relación. Ella esta muy dañada Rachel, ella no sabe como amar, o hacer felices a sus parejas-

-la necesito Kurt, necesito que este a mi lado, de una manera o de otra- le dije sinceramente, aunque omití el hecho de que manera u otra, se refería a que no me conformaría con una simple amistad.

-deberías alejarte, pero si quieres que ella este a tu lado, mantenla solo como amiga. Como te dije, Quinn no sabe amar a sus parejas, pero por alguna extraña y muy complicada razón que aun no comprendo, ella sabe amar, hacer felices y ser fiel a sus amigos. Son pocos, pero es perfecta con nosotros-

-¿Por qué hablas así de ella?, no se supone que es tu amiga-

-Rachel, ella es mi mejor amiga, pero se su verdad. Así la quiero, pero tengo que aceptar que no es un tierno corderito. Tú eres mi hermana y ella es mi mejor amiga, pero por el bien de las dos, es mejor que no estén juntas. Lo que me contaste para mi era como un empuja y atrae. Ella te empuja y tu la atraes, ambas utilizan la misma fuerza, así jamás van a llegar a un equilibrio. Déjala ir, ya no la busques-

-no puedo- No quiero. –Dime Kurt, dime que sucedió con ella, que pasó que la daño tanto-

-no me corresponde-

-necesito explicaciones, las necesito y de ella jamás las voy a tener, dime, por favor- lo mire directamente a los ojos, rogándole de manera silenciosa que me ayudara.

-no, porque entonces vas a querer tener algo mas con ella-

-no lo voy a querer, Kurt por favor- no era mentira, no lo iba a querer, porque ya lo quería.

-Conocí a Quinn en la primaria o Eliza para ese entonces, ella era diferente. Estaba un poco pasada de peso, usaba anteojos y era la burla de todo el pueblo. Decían que pueblo chico infierno grande. Tú sabes como era eso, o al menos te lo imaginas. Tu padre Hiram salió corriendo de ahí porque lo humillaron-

Esa era la bendita razón por la que había conocido a Quinn, mi padre había nacido en Lima, Ohio. Se había marchado por las humillaciones de la gente de ese maldito pueblo. A sus 18 años ya estaba a miles de kilómetros, y a partir de ahí comenzó su nueva vida. O al menos eso nos contaba.

-entonces, desapareció por tres años. Cuando entramos a la preparatoria me tope con Quinn nuevamente, era otra, algo parecida a la que conoces. Nos conto que su padre la había golpeado casi hasta morir cuando descubrió que Quinn era lesbiana. Su abuela se hizo cargo de ella durante esos tres años, no volvió a saber ni de su padre ni de su madre. Para ellos, jamás tuvieron una hija. Le dolía mucho aquella situación, pero decía que al menos tenía a su abuela. Todo el pueblo sabía que Quinn era gay, ella siempre se mostraba orgullosa y feliz. En la escuela nadie se metía con ella, después de todo ella era la HBIC, y formaba el Unholy Trinity con Santana y Brittany.  
Hubo alguien que le tenia mucha envidia, alguien que se planteo enamorar a Quinn y hacerla trizas. Su nombre era Meredith, mujer bella pero no alcanzaba la hermosura de Quinn. Ni a mí, ni a Santana nos gustaba esa mujer, había algo perverso en todo aquello. Llevaban 6 meses juntas, se acercaba el baile de graduación. Meredith le pidió a Quinn que el día antes del baile fuera a su casa. La ato a una silla, la toco con repulsión, le dijo que jamás la había querido, y jamás lo haría. Que Quinn solo había sido un juguete y nada mas, que no valía para nada, que por eso sus padres no la querían. Le dijo cosas sobre su persona, le recordó su pasado, las humillaciones por el pueblo; una y otra vez le repitió que nadie la llegaría amar, que era repugnante. Después entro Finn, capitán de futbol. Meredith y él se acostaron frente a ella.  
Ella creyó que todo acabaría ahí, pero se equivoco. El día de la graduación, cuando la proclamaron reina, Meredith hizo de las suyas y paso el video, al mismo tiempo que Quinn daba su discurso. En él se veía todo, excepto la escena de sexo, y en su lugar se mostraba la cara de Quinn, llorando a cantaros, mientras en el fondo se escuchaban gemidos, y el nombre de Meredith dicho por los labios de Finn-

Llore, llore por la perdida de aquella joven, llore por su corazón destrozado, llore porque papa se había ido de ese pueblo y nos había creado en New York, llore porque pude haber tenido la posibilidad de conocer a esa Quinn, de haberla conquistado, haberla hecho mía y feliz. Llore, porque ella no se merecía eso. Llore, y llore porque la habían quebrado a una muy corta edad.

Sin padres, sin amor. Se consumió en odio, en desconfianza, en miedo.

-días después murió su abuela, y ella, ella era el payaso de todo el pueblo. Todos los días era humillada, una y otra vez. Pintaban su auto con palabras de odio, su casa con burlas. Se quebró y nadie pudo ayudarla a superar aquello, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Habíamos tomado rumbos separados, ella se había metido en la carrera mas difícil y pesada para mantener su mente ocupada, para que cuando saliera y salvara vidas, las personas la miraran con respeto, con orgullo. Que miraran a la doctora Quinn Fabray y no a Eliza la lesbiana.  
Santana me explico como Quinn se acostaba con miles de mujeres, me explico que nunca se dejaba tocar por ninguna de ellas.  
Brittany y ella quisieron ayudarla, pero no funciono. Así que Santana se dio por vencida y solo le jugaba bromas sobre ese asunto, mientras lloraba por haber perdido a su hermana y no haber podido hacer algo.  
Todos esperábamos a una mujer que pudiera domarla, pero estuvimos mal, nadie puede ayudar a Quinn, nadie la puede salvar de autodestruirse-

-yo puedo hacerlo Kurt, yo puedo…-

-no puedes Rachel, ve a lo que te ha llevado ya, y eso que solo estuviste con ella un día. Entiéndelo, no puedes-

-yo pude hacer algo Kurt, en solo un día, yo pude hacer algo. Te recuerdo que ella se entrego a mi, ¡A MI!-

-lo se Rachel, también hiciste algo mas. Te llevo a su departamento, cuando a ninguna otra mujer llevo. Te preparo el desayuno, y cumplió tu último capricho sin poner resistencia. E hizo algo que no creí posible, no jugo contigo pudiéndolo hacer, te respeto lo suficiente como para aclararte las cosas y no darte largas o irse sin despedirse. Y ayer, ayer cuando te quebraste, soporto que la golpearas. Te abrazo y te llevo a su cuarto. Pero eso no es suficiente Rachel, no, porque un día de estos, cuando menos lo esperes, vas a despertar sola, y va a ser como si jamás la hubieras conocido, pero peor porque sabrás que la tuviste, y que la perdiste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

-no puedo dejarla ir, no porque algo me dice que ella es para mi, que con ella debo estar. Algo me llevo a ella Kurt, algo nos hizo volver a encontrarnos. No puedo dejarla ir, y no quiero. Mi vida inicio con ella, y con ella va a terminar, así me ahogue en sufrimiento, voy a luchar por estar a su lado-

-nada de lo que te diga te va hacer cambiar de parecer ¿verdad?- su voz sonó triste, y su cara se lleno de decepción.

-no- le dije, levantándome de la mesa, yendo a buscar a Quinn.

* * *

_**N.A ¿bueno, malo, regula? ¿que pasa por tu cabeza? **_


	8. Hazlo bien

_**SIETE: hazlo bien.**_

Ugg que estúpida. ¿Cómo es que había caído nuevamente en las manos de Barbra o Rachel? Ugg todavía me confunde esa parte.

Tenia una jaqueca tamaño infierno, esto de pensaren emociones era desgastante, sobre todo si tus emociones te decían quédate con la chica mientras que la razón dice aléjate de ella.

Había escuchado de batallas internas, pero no de guerras sin tregua con tu subconsciente. Maldita sea ¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí?

Desperté sola, y por una razón llamada sentimiento, tuve un vacío en mi corazón, como una herida en ese órgano que en lugar de hacerte daño era como si succionara el aire. Aunque el corazón no tiene aire, solo sangre que lleva oxigeno y… Y ¿Por qué estoy pensando medicamente en este momento? Ugg claro, porque es mas fácil distraer mi cabeza con terminología medica.

Así que después de despertar, después de un baño, baje a desayunar. Y heme aquí, sentada, degustando el plato de fruta tan artístico que la chef había hecho especialmente para mí.

¿Ya había dicho que la susodicha mujer de manos mágicas que preparaban comidas espectaculares estaba sentada frente a mí, tratando de conquistarme?

La mujer era rubia de ojos verdes, se llama Selena aunque para mi Lena, con 29 años y mucha experiencia. O eso esta diciendo.

-así que Beth, ¿estas de vacaciones?-

-algo así, no soy de por aquí, soy de Ohio, viene solo por una boda, me regreso en unos días-

-¿vienes sola o…?

-vengo con dos de mis mejores amigas, pero si insinúas con tu pregunta de si tengo pareja. No la tengo- ¿Qué?, no mentía, Rachel y yo, Rachel y yo éramos solo amigas, y lo de anoche, como todas las veces anteriores era solo un error.

Que mejor manera que sacármela de donde carajos estuviera impregnada que con otra mujer. Acaso no era esa la razón del dicho _un clavo saca a otro._  
Solo que este lindo y sensual clavito solo estaría en mis manos por una noche, pues que mejor ¿no? Así no se me vuelve a clavar otra.

-¿tienes planes para esta noche?- pregunto con mirada coqueta, con sonrisa picara.

-si, pienso salir con una rubia sexy, y dejarme llevar a donde ella quiera llevarme-

Algo mas lindo que los ojos verdes de Lena captaron mi mirada, y esa era la furia llamada Rachel. Ugg la que se me iba armar, ya lo veo venir en 3, 2 y

-Beth cariño, creí que aun estabas descansando después de la noche increíble que hemos pasado- Rachel la posesiva era todo un acto excitante.

Solo pude sonreír ante la cara de "que demonios esta pasando aquí" de Lena, eso y que ambas mujeres se estaban mirando como si pudiera encenderse fuego la una a la otra.

-¿te conozco?- le pregunte a Rachel

-¿Qué?- pregunto con dolor, su cara reflejaba el daño que le estaba causando –no sé que juego quieras iniciar Beth, pero te juro por dios que esta me la vas a pagar-  
Me pregunto ¿que me hará? Quizá por fin entienda que lo nuestro no puede funcionar, espero que con estas indirectas ella note que no puedo darle felicidad, solo tristeza, ira y quizá un poco de diversión.

Vi la furia de Rachel, haciendo una espectacular salida, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro. Comencé a reír

-¿la conoces?-

-no, es la hermana de uno de los invitados de la boda, nos presentamos y todo, pero yo no la lleve a mi cuarto y no tuve nada que ver. Creo que esa mujer esta loca, piensa que porque le dije mi nombre ya tiene derecho sobre mí-

Aquí estaba el problema, no me interesaba mentir con tal de obtener lo que quería, no importaba a quien hería o a quien negaba. Tenia que salirme siempre con la mía. Y lo que ahora quería, era una salida con esta rubia y después follarmela para hacerme olvidar lo que sentía.

-entonces, ¿te veo en el Lobby a las 8?-

-claro preciosa, ahí me vas a tener puntualísima. A una hermosa creatura como tu no se le puede decir que no a nada-

-espero que cumplas con lo que acabas de decir porque…- se levanto de la silla y se me acerco, susurrándome al oído dijo – esta noche quiero saber que tan habilidosa puedes ser con esos dedos y esa lengua… te he visto como comes la fruta, como la saboreas, la disfrutas… hmm y si así es con la fruta, ya quiero saber que hacer y como lo haces conmigo-

Se alejó un poco de mi, para solo 3 segundos después plantarme un beso casto, y luego alejarse dejándome ver como se mordía tan sensual su labio inferior.

La devore con mi mirada de pies a cabeza, me relamí los labios por el cuerpo que disfrutaría esta noche.

-hmm creo que hace calor ¿no Beth? Tendré que ir a mi habitación a refrescarme un poco-

Ugg como amaba a las mujeres fáciles y con iniciativa. Muy pocas de esas había en el mundo, y yo tenia la suerte de toparme con una cuando mas la necesitaba.

-creo que si Lena, no quiero que mueras de combustión interna antes de nuestra cita. Mejor ya regresa a trabajar, en el mundo hay mucha gente pervertida que querrá tomar ese bello cuerpo y hacer con el infinidad de cosas. Al menos yo lo haría, pero lo que se hace esperar es doblemente bueno-

Satisfecha, se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Horas más tarde**_

Faltaba dos horas para el compromiso ese que tenía, unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta del cuarto de hotel.

Suponía era Rachel queriéndome reclamar lo de esta mañana, pero cuando abrí la puerta me tope con Santana y Brittany. Sin que les dijera nada ellas tomaron una invitación jamás hecha y se abrieron camino hacia la ante sala.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando Quinn?- grito Santana mientras que Brittany tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones, tomando ligeramente la mano de su esposa e invitándole a sentarse.

-no pasa nada. Esa mujer es Rachel la que no entiende que conmigo no va a tener mas que una noche de diversión- le dije sentándome en el sillón frente a ellas.

-ya Kurt nos explico los "planes" de Rachel y sobre la mujer que hoy conocimos, de hecho ya tuvimos una platica con esa mujer- dice Brittany a lo que yo solo pudo levantarme de mi asiento y apuntándole con un dedo le digo

-¿Qué le han dicho? No habrán arruinado mis planes con Selena o ¿si?- y para mi sorpresa

-no, de hecho, la hemos inspirado a que siga contigo, Rachel y tu no deben estar juntas. Seria como fuego y agua, si las juntas en iguales cantidades se extinguen, pero si una pone más que la otra alguien saldrá perdiendo. Y yo no quiero que esa seas tú, así como Kurt no quiere que sea Rachel- dice dulcemente Brittany.

-bien- pero bien ¿Para quién? Una parte de mi hubiese querido escuchar todo lo contario ¿Por qué? Ni yo misma se. Sin embargo, hay otra parte que esta feliz con esta noticia. Así Rachel no saldría lastimada de esta situación, bueno más de lo que ya esta.

Sé que con la noticia de que Kurt ha ayudado a mi nueva conquista, Rache no va a reaccionar de una buena manera. También sé que hará hasta lo imposible para arruinarme la noche de hoy. Y ni siquiera se como voy a sentirme cuando aquello pase. O como me sentiré si no sucediera, si es que Rachel ya se ha dado por vencida en mí.

Supongo que será lo último, después de todo, mi pasado me dice que no valgo la pena como pareja como para que alguien luche por mí. O quizá no soy lo suficiente como persona en si, porque Kurt prefiere a Rachel antes de a mi y eso que es mi amigo desde la infancia.

Doy un suspiro hondo después de que Brittany termina de decirme todo lo que Rachel ha hablado con Kurt. Todo ello solo significa una sola cosa y esa es: que Rachel no se dará por vencida como un porcentaje de mí lo quería.

Acarreándome mas problemas a ya mi problemática vida. Después de esto supongo que para hacerlo bien, que para romperle el corazón de Rachel antes de que caiga mas enamorada de mi, debo seguir con mi plan.

Para hacerlo bien debo verme con Lena y hacer lo que ya estaba planeado, aunque no sea lo que quiero, aunque una parte de mí salga lastimada después de esta noche. Porque para hacerlo bien debo romper corazones y salvar el que mas me importa: el mio.

"¿Soy egoísta?" pregunta una voz

"lo eres" responde la otra.

Pero ¿quien es quien?, ¿como distingo lo real de la ilusión cuando se sienten tan falsas las dos? Cuando la ilusión solo sé que es ella al despertar y darme cuenta que solo era un sueño. ¿Y si me despierto de esto también? ¿Y si también el haber encontrado al amor de mi vida y estar tan lastimada sea solo un sueño?

Si es un sueño, ya quiero despertar porque se siente como una pesadilla pesada.

-yo no estoy de acuerdo en esta mierda- dice Santana que durante todo este tiempo ha permanecido en silencio.

-a no ¿y por qué no?- le pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-porque Rachel es la única que te puede sacar de tu macabro cuento de hadas donde pareces mas la bruja que la princesa. Déjate ya de juegos Quinn, madura un poco y sienta cabeza. No serás joven eternamente- me dice parándose frente a mi que ahora estoy sentada.

-no es por eso que lo hago- le digo parándome frente a ella – es porque no quiero que venga otra y me rompa en miles de pedazos como lo hizo Meredith. Prefiero mil veces sola que mal acompañada-

-pero no lo haces así, pasas por la vida como marinero dejando amores en cada estúpido puerto. M.A.D.U.R.A. Porque el que no arriesga no gana. Deja el pasado en el pasado. Meredith fue una puta egoísta envidiosa niñita que se sintió inferior a ti y te quiso tumbar para que tú estuvieras en el fango y al parecer lo logro. Y Rachel, Rachel es inocente en muchos sentidos Quinn, ella no quiere herirte solo quiere que tu la ames así o menos de lo que ella te ama, pero al fin y al cabo quiere que la quieras- me dice como sentencia, después toma la mano de su esposa y las dos salen de mi habitación.

Y entonces miro como lentamente el sol se apaga y deja paso a la noche, mi noche.

* * *

Una disculpa, estaba de vacaciones y sin imaginacion.


End file.
